Sweet Dreams
by LittleMonster932
Summary: Do you ever imagine trying to wake up Yuugi Mutou? Well… only ask Yami Atemu. YxY R&R! Oneshot.


**Author**: _Lizy-chan _(Don't be hard! It's my first ff in English! Sorry!)

**Title**: "**Sweet Dreams" -OneShot-**

// Yami to Yuugi via mind link.

/Yuugi to Yami via mind link.

-.-.-. Change of scene.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO! (Ok, In dreams... yeah...)

**Summary**:  
Do you ever imagine trying to wake up Yuugi Mutou? Well… only ask Yami Atemu. YxY R&R! One-shot.

* * *

Sweet Dreams

It was a beautiful day in Domino City. A boy with tri-colored hair and mysterious, crimson eyes was outside the Kame-Shop, looking everybody and everything around him. He seemed a little confused about that… but it wasn't for less. Practically he was new in the city.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that somebody was behind him.

"Yami" Said Yuugi in his ear, whispering.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" And the aforesaid jumped more than half meter, frightened. The voice of his Aibou had been heard as… ultra tomb.

"Shush, don't make noise; everybody is going to see us!" Yami get in calm when he saw Yuugi a little bit worried, so he turn around and watched at his partner's purple eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want to frighten you, Yami" Yuugi lowered his ashamed glance with the cheeks blushed.

Yeah, it's true. The spirit had gotten strong enough to create a physical body of his own, so Pharaoh Atemu spend all the time helping Solomon's shop or… seeing his Aibou… Well, he really never will accept that… or that was he thought before.

Suddenly, the older boy noticed the strange see that his Aibou had… it was like 'Big Puppy Eyes'. He feel his skin shiver when he had a very badly presentiment.

"Yami?" asked Yuugi giggling and seeing at Yami eyes. Crimson and Amethyst met.

"Yes?"

"I want to… I want you… to do me a favor, a little one?" he asked insecure "Please…" Yuugi's eyes get a little bigger and he put together his hands under his jaw, taking an effect more finished and 'humiliated'. "It is very important for me, Yami"

Yami felt his throat more parched.

Ok.

That was 'Yami bad luck day'

"What is it?" said Yami, curiously.

"Could you wake me up tomorrow 5:30, before the dawn? I think it isn't difficult to you being in the Millennium Puzzle, I mean, you don't have problems to wake up, isn't true?"

"What about that thing that wake you up every morning, Aibou?"

"Oh!" Yuugi was surprised "The one that scares you when it rings?" Yami felt his cheeks hot "It doesn't had batteries"

"Oh!" Now the astonished one was Yami. "Alright Aibou, I'll wake you up"

/_Thank you very much Yami! You're a very, very gentle and kind person/_

Yami's cheeks became of a clear rose tone, he was blushed up //_Your… welcome Yuugi_//

And, before the poor Pharaoh could ask him, _Why so early? _Yuugi wrap his arm and he hauled Yami into the interior of the house-store. Yami was a little bit worried about his Aibou. Yuugi was on an incredible mood, and he decided better not to touch his luck… only because the temperament of Yuugi was known as being dangerously_ changeable._

Without letting drag the poor Pharaoh, Yuugi entered the house and ran to the living room, where Joey Wheeler and Solomon grandpa where fighting to get the dominion of the remote control. Yuugi left Yami there, not without before smile to him tenderly while it went away to the kitchen.

Joey said _'hi'_ to Yami with much enthusiasm, and Grandpa Solomon did a sign to him with the head. Yami only answered with and arched eyebrow, seeing with amusement the scene that was happening in front of him.

"Can I ask why Yuugi is SO happy?" said the blonde guy, like he was talking to the air.

"Um… Yuugi asked to me if I could wake up him tomorrow before the dawn" Pharaoh Atemu explained it with few words. Solomon and Joey see Yami with absolute admiration "What? I have something in the face?"

"Yuugi asked you to wake up him… And you accepted **thus like that immediately**?!" Said Joey completely surprised, without being able to assimilate what their ears were listening… "Hero…"

"What's funny?" Said Yami confused. Grandpa Solomon see he a moment, to the time that his opinion of the young Pharaoh explored new heights.

"What Braver and Good Boy! " Solomon Grandpa said after much scrutiny. "I will pray for you and your integrity." he added of all heart.

Before such affirmation, Yami thanked to the time that he raised both eyebrows in confusion signal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**5.20 AM.**

Pharaoh Atemu came out of the Millennium Puzzle and took his physical form.

The tri-colored boy with crimson eyes walked in his toes to the bed of Yuugi.

He was _a little bit_ scared: if he wasn't careful, he would ruin the glad humor of Yuugi and that didn't do joke to him under any point of view.

Before coming to wake up him, he observed to the sleeping boy with a tender expression in the face. Yuugi slept pacifically and he seemed particularly pretty. Yami put a hand on his shoulder and he gave a slight shock to him.

"Yuugi, is tim-"

**PUNCH!**

Without previous warning, the fist of Yuugi was connected in a violent form with Yami's jaw, who fell of backs, totally surprised by this action. In less of a sigh, the Pharaoh was standing, maintaining his jaw and with more than a vein standing out in his front. He threw Yuugi a cold glance: it was about to say to him what he thought when...

He discovered that Yuugi _still_ was sleeping like a little baby and that he looked even more precious with that smile on his pure face.

The light of the moon that entered in the room through the window was lying in the face of the little boy, giving him a dream, beauty, fantasy effect. He seemed so peacefully, so…

Yami shook his head, approached to Yuugi, and he held the shoulder of the guy with force and then shook it, this time not so gently.

"Yuugi, wake up!"

Yuugi's eyes opened with weakness.

**SLAP, SLAP! **

And then, Yuugi went to sleep again.

Yami subjected both cheeks with the hands and watched towards Yuugi without knowing how to think or to do. He growled a little more audible. He held Yuugi by the shoulders and then shook him, this time not with as much gentleness.

"YUUGI! WAKE UP!"

Yuugi seated of unexpected, giving of step a good scare to Pharaoh Atemu, and then he watched the crimson eyes of '_mou hitori no boku'_

"Hi" he said, strangely.

Yami blinked, confused.

"Hi?"

"…"

"Yuugi?"

And the boy returned to lie down, he was curled up between the blankets and he murmured a series of words that he doesn't understand... When seeing this, Yami scratch his head. He was crouched and he gave a pair of little touches to Yuugi in his shoulder: he began to get worried.

"Aibou… are you awake?" he said, softly.

And there it was when his nightmare began. At the speed of the ray, Yuugi held the hand of the Pharaoh with unusual force, and later to that, the _innocent boy_ embraced the rest of his arm.

"Yuugi! Leave me!"

Yami tried to free himself of Yuugi, but the boy doesn't lose him. This gave the beginning of a peculiar mini-fight. From where Yuugi had take off a lot of force? It was beyond his understanding.

"DAMN YUUGI! LEAVE **MY **ARM!"

But by more persistence than Yami put in freeing himself, Yuugi held to him with more force, and in seeing that the boy doesn't lose his arm, the Pharaoh tried of everything, he even hurled Yuugi of the bed and he returned him to this without the boy at least growled. By seconds it considered the possibility of biting him, but the perspective of a painful punch made him stop of the idea.

"**LET ME GO**!"

Yami followed in his attempt to get free, which was for worse. In his dreams, Yuugi began to fight with the poor Pharaoh and at some moment and of some form, the Pharaoh finished completely upon Yuugi, being embraced strongly by he, and with problems to breathe well. Yami blushed up furiously, like a tomato, and he realized that the position was really compromising. He prayed to Kami, because if Yuugi got to wake up then... and he found him so as... he could see in his near future a wheelchair.

Yami felt as if his heart had been going to live next to his ears, since he could listen to his fast beats and the blood raised quickly to his face. He feared a nasal hemorrhage. Yami tried to rise, but for his horror, Yuugi embraced his waist to him with his legs. Now Yami feared a faint.

Joining all his force of will and stubbornness, the Pharaoh did the impossible to get free, giving like result, other mini-fight in which the movements gave capacity to a very bad interpretation of epic proportions (**N/A:** jiji –pervert face- this is funny!) with painful consequences.

Once again, Yami realized that if somebody enters by that door and found they like thus... he was dead Pharaoh.

"**SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIIIIIIT**!"

Finally, he managed to get free. Yami fell of the bed without realizing that Yuugi still had imprisoned his arm. At the moment it didn't matter to him: the only thing that the Pharaoh wanted was to calm his furious blushing and recover the breath.

When he calm down, Yami wanted to recover his arm... but he discovered that this still was victim of the sleepy Yuugi. Knowing that he was not going to remove it if he fights again with the boy, Yami tried a new strategy: to remove his hand slowly... took it to the practice... Pharaoh Atemu began to move his hand with precaution... the Pharaoh stopped... Yuugi followed slept... but he began once again...

"Dontgg, dontgg… wanlov… don't…" Yuugi whispered among other words that didn't have sense.

What was that?

"Yu-Yuugi…" said Yami, a little bit scared "Do you said something?"

"I lovesomuch… you… I want… iloveyou" he said, again.

Yami was really surprised.

"You… love? Who…?" Pharaoh Atemu asked with a smooth tone.

"Yami…" Said Yuugi clearly and with a big smile on his face, at the same time he wrapped his pillow and continue saying words that nobody understand.

Yami blinked confused several times at this affirmation. He knew that in that state of conscience, people didn't lie, but does he had heard well? or it had been his imagination...?

"Yami!" Yuugi said suddenly and seating at the same time. He almost gives an infarct to the poor Pharaoh and to mention that Yuugi still was holding Pharaoh's hand.

"Don'tgo…staywithme… withme. Iloveyou"

"You… you really love me? You don't want me to… go?" he asked tenderly.

"Yes… withallmyheart… I love you… you…" Yuugi yawned.

Yuugi let him go and he stands up. His eyes were open like plates, but they were too strange so that he was wide-awake: they were sleepwalker eyes. Yami watched his amethyst eyes, genuinely worried and confused as never before he was been. Yuugi watched he and he approached towards to the Pharaoh.

Before Yami realized, Yuugi was put in foot end and it slowly kissed him, leaning of his shoulders and moving softly his lips. Yami felt his cheeks burn. Yuugi interlaced his fingers in his hair and he deepened the kiss, but also it was sweet.

Yami's crimson eyes were opened wide. Before he could do anything, Yuugi was dropped in the bed, again, he was curled up against the blankets and the sweet boy sighed of happiness.

Yami remained congealed in the site. He touched his lips with his fingertips. He doesn't know what to think about the kiss... and he began to become distressed when he doesn't know what he was supposed to do.

He observed to Yuugi with millions of feelings found.

He knelt down near Yuugi's bed, without loosing detail of the pretty boy.

**PUNCH!**

Yuugi, who was complying in his dreams, gave another punch to the Pharaoh, this time in the eye.

Yami fell and growled. He stood up at the speed of the ray. He walked towards to Yuugi, angry.

**KICK!**

Unfortunately, this time was not attacked by the hands of Yuugi, this time was by his foot, and the affected area was not indeed his face or belly, it was his...:ahem:.

Yami fell to the ground holding his crotch, twisting of pain, with the full eyes of tears, saying to alive voice a series of creative curses.

When he could recover the composure, Yami stood up of the ground and he approached to Yuugi with all the intention to raise he in his arms, take him to the bathroom and give a cold shower 'like good morning'. He saw Yuugi with a glance of indignation.

Glance that soon change for one gentle and soft. Yami knelt by his side. Without doubt, that boy was really crazy, but he was so precious, so beautiful, so gentle, so…

In what moment he had begun to caress Yuugi's face? In what moment Yuugi woke up? Yami entered in panic. What was going to make the boy now? Yuugi was going to kick him? Punch him? What?

Yuugi gave him a gentle smile.

"Good morning Yami! Thanks for wake me up!" Yuugi saw the clock "Wow! 5.35 am! Great Yami!"

Yami was confused. "Your welcome?"

"Any day I could wake up this way. It didn't know that you were so sweet to wake up people. The truth is that I was scared, 'cause I think you will put me under the frozen shower, as my Grandpa does. You would have to wake me up more often"

"Are you really awake, Yuugi?"

"Of course! But, if you wait for me in the kitchen, I'll prepare you pancakes for breakfast. I remember the other day you told me you wanted to taste them…"

"Sure"

"…"

"Huh?"

"Shush! Go out of my room!" Yuugi said, playing.

Yami obeyed.

The next thing Yami saw was the door of Yuugi being closed in front of his nose. Yami moaned for himself and he backed down a pair of steps. He emitted a quiet bellow. He shook his head and he went towards the kitchen.

In the rest of his life he won't wake up Yuugi anymore.

"Damn! What happened here! My bed is… IS!" Yami stopped in dry when he listened Yuugi.

The Pharaoh felt as if somebody threw a cold water bucket above him and he hurried in arriving at the kitchen.

"Well… try to wake up Yuugi was not bad at all" He whispered with softly voice, and then, he touched his lips with his fingertips.

**END!

* * *

**

So... well? Could you tell me 'bout this OneShot? You can say anything you want, only don't be hard please, I'll be better!

Thank everybody that read this history.

_Lizy-chan_


End file.
